malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Feather Witch
Feather Witch was an eighteen-year-old woman of Letherii descent, who was born into slavery in a Tiste Edur Hiroth village located in the far northwestern region of Lether. She served as one of Mayen's handmaids and was destined to join House Sengar once Mayen married Fear Sengar.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.49-50 Feather Witch possessed the ability to cast the Tiles, the Letherii analogue to reading the Deck of Dragons. Her gift manifested before the age of four when her dreams walked back and spoke in the voices of the ancestors. A battered set of ceramic tiles of the Holds was exhumed from the grave of a previous talent and given to her, while ghostly ancestors took charge of her education. When she publically cast the tiles, crowds of a hundred or more Letherii slaves came to witness.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44/49 The true extent of her power was far greater than her Tiste Edur captors imagined.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.56-57 She was loved by Udinaas, a fellow Letherii slave, but she did not reciprocate his feelings.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.50/55 She was a virgin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.57 Feather Witch was described as being beautiful with thick, long yellow hair, grey eyes, and a small, child-like body.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US TPB p.43-44/48 In Midnight Tides Feather Witch cast the tiles for an audience of fellow slaves on the same night Hannan Mosag addressed the Tiste Edur regarding the Letherii Empire's encroachment on their waters. Udinaas attempted to stop the reading after encountering the dire omen of a white crow, but was too late. During the reading, Feather Witch was attacked by an invisible creature called a Wyval. Udinaas leaped to stop the attack and was direly wounded in the process. As both slaves were restored to health by Uruth Sengar's magic, Feather Witch secretly warned Udinaas that the Tiste Edur's access to Kurald Emurlahn was changed and no longer pure.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.49-53/55-56 Feather Witch had no love for her mistress. When Mayen overstepped her station to bless the arrival of Buruk the Pale's Nerek Indebted, Feather Witch reported her actions to Uruth Sengar. Mayen repaid her slave's betrayal with a switching.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.225/240 When the resurrected Rhulad Sengar declared himself emperor of the Tiste Edur he forced Mayen to become his wife. The horrified Mayen redirected her anger at Feather Witch and regularly beat her, once leaving her face bruised and swollen beyond recognition.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.490Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.566/568 Early on, Feather Witch was suspicious that Udinaas had been infected by the Wyval, especially when he carelessly revealed information from the Wyval's visons and Wither's whispers. She angrily revealed to Udinass that she had purposefully called the Wyval upon herself and resented his interference. The Wyval's curse was meant to be her own freedom, not that of some Indebted. She forced him to take her into one of his visions where they discovered Udinaas' son, Rud Elalle, living amongst the Imass of the Refugium.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.476-486 Feather Witch accompanied Mayen as part of Rhulad's entourage when the emperor and his armies invaded the Kingdom of Lether. At Udinaas' recommendation, Rhulad took her away from Mayen and gave her over to serve the Edur healers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.642 After the Edur seized Letheras, Mayen made her escape into the city where she ultimately committed suicide with a knife. It was later revealed that a vengeful Feather Witch had given her Udinaas' knife and she was pleased her former mistress was dead.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.752/759 After Rhulad's confrontation with King Ezgara Diskanar in the Eternal Domicile, Feather Witch helped her new mistress, Uruth, tend the wounds of Binadas Sengar. She also collected one of Brys Beddict's severed fingers left behind from his duel with Rhulad.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.759-760 In The Bonehunters In Reaper's Gale In Dust of Dreams Notes and references Category:Females Category:Letherii Category:Priests and acolytes